runedevfandomcom-20200215-history
How to use bot without getting banned
Here are some best tips to NOT GET BANNED while botting. 1.)Always turn antiban/antirandoms on! It is on default, so if u turn it off, turn it back on! 2.) DON'T auto on your Main PC/ip If you have 2 computers or a laptop You got a better chance of getting unbanned if god forbid you are banned for rule 7. you can just say you got keylogged etc if not just disconnect your internet box for 5 minutes and your IP will RESET, now you can say you got hacked. 3.)TIME Come on people autoing for 24 hours is a NO-NO I myself do it for 7 Hours max But always try to be random try this DAY1. auto for 6 hours Day2. auto for 4 hours Day3. auto for 9 hours Day4. auto for 5 hours Guess what thats a total of 24 hours and your not banned WOOT! basically be random don't go over 12 hours , dont be predictable 4.) WORLDS The best worlds to bot in are Crowded worlds like world 2>1>6>22>144 since there's alot of people they're just minding there own business and chatting with friends chances are they dont give a s**t about you. THE BEST WORLDS TO BOT IN ARE QUICKCHAT WORLDS! becase people HATE IT! its much faster to talk via keyboard , and its full of MUTED PLAYERS! 5.) Scripts Never run a beta scrip for over 2 hours unless your EXTREMELY sure it wont bug/crash. use Popular scripts, the default scripts are there for a REASON! just be careful on what you use! Ohh and I almost forgot WHEN YOU RUN A SCRIPT DO NOT JUST TURN MONITOR OFF AND GO TO SLEEP at least wait 10 mins to make sure its working efficiently and smooth. 6.) Equipment NEVER AUTO IN DEFAULT level 3 characters ! EVER! Try to wear bizzare random items such as rune platebody>bronze helm>rune kite>3rd age ammy Jk about the ammy but you get the point dont give it away! 7.) ANTI BANS/Anti Randoms DO not bot without them. make sure they are up to date 8.) Updates Keep your client always updated> check daily at RuneDev DONT fall for fake links check the stickies ! Register to Runedev and be active on the site. EDUCATE YOURSELF untill your comfortable with the version is the newest and let it rip 9.) Naming your bot character. This is an important procedure aswell its not a good idea to make names such as "Mark24324243223432" "bottingiskewl2855151" make good regular fun names such as "Obama is here" "McCain was here" hope you get the point 10. ) Check ur offence histoy You will find it on the offence appeal, check it everyday if you are on warning for mute OR ban, stop botting until it is on safe again if u have some offences, like offensive language, try not to talk to runescape alot, that will help your banned level go down.